


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: mention of physical dispute
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the first time really the last straw? How will they repair things after a fight turns physical?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> mention of physical dispute

One minute they were arguing and the next Sergio felt an unfamiliar sting to his cheekbone caused by his boyfriend’s open palm, Fernando swearing repeatedly with his shoulder blades pressed to the stainless steel doors of the fridge, both palms covering his face before reaching toward Sergio with apologetic hands. The striker's eyes scanned his boyfriend's face for any sign of immediate damage or injury, earning a swat to the wrists by Sergio.

The next minute, Fernando's solid fingers were curled around Sergio's inked wrist, placing the slightly shorter man's palm on his shirt-clad chest, reassuring Sergio that he was still the same man as before. With pleading eyes, Fernando hoped his clamoring motions would be enough to prevent the defender from walking out, pressing their foreheads together as he sighed with a faint feeling of success when, to his surprise, Sergio neither left nor hit him back.

Countless minutes later, the air in the kitchen became thick with body heat and regret, Fernando's body flush up against Sergio's as the defender was bent over the granite counter-top of the kitchen island. Thighs flexing under taut skin, Fernando silently apologized with each thrust, leaning down to press his sweat slicked forehead to the dip between Sergio's shoulder blades, heavy exhales hot against his boyfriend's spine.

With his palms pinned down, courtesy of the striker, to the black and silver granite, Sergio spread his fingers until Fernando's fell in against the webbing of his own, giving the other man's hand a gentle squeeze. His post shower damp hair that he barely had time to towel dry before the argument spilled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen fell to either side of his head, the tips of a few strands splayed out against the hard surface of the island. Sergio closed his eyes after licking over his bottom lip, pressing his cheek to the cold surface of the counter-top as he silently forgave Fernando.  


**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
